


Sherlock

by AugustAri



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustAri/pseuds/AugustAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reinterpretation of Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes series set in modern times. References original material, but reworks them into completely new stories.<br/>Some original characters, but hopefully they're not 'Mary Sue's! No slash, but there's some suggestive humor, so you can read it that way if you'd like.<br/>Please be patient as this is a work in progress. We'll only be updating it three times every year or two. We're also writing some fics for the Doctor Who fandom, so we're pretty busy. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BBC).



What BBC's Sherlock would look like as a fic on AO3 ;)


End file.
